The Ties That Bind
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: What happens when one of the most important people in your life goes missing? What happens when that person is found, only to discover that you have moved on...carried on with your life without them? Wincest! Dean/Sam AU


**Title:** The Ties That Bind

**Author:** YaoiGoddessNekoJin

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** Wincest, Slash, Violence, Slight Language

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, it would have to be aired on LOGO...

**A/N:** Alright, this is my first venture into the wonderful world of Supernatural fanfiction. Hope you guys like it! =^-^=

_**Chapter I**_

Lightening flashed through the sky and thunder echoed off of various buildings as rain drenched the world below with torrents of freezing droplets. Dean pulled the thick, leather jacket closer to his body as he walked, shoulders hunched, down a dank, dark alleyway. The flickering yellow streetlight provided little to no alleviation from the night. The plan was simple. Dean was to be the decoy, luring the creature they were currently hunting out into the open. John was going to sneak up from behind it and take it out while had the chance. Sam's roll throughout this entire process was the simplest of them all. The high school senior was instructed to sit in the Impala and stay out of the way. Dean shook his head slightly at the turn his thoughts had taken. Sam may have gotten taller than both he and John, but their father still treated him like a child. He rarely got to participate in all-out hunts and, when he did, their dad was practically glued to his side. Dean understood why John was so protective of his youngest son. Hell, Dean was just as bad sometimes. Sam, however, was resentful of being treated in such a way and always insisted that he was fully capable of taking care of himself. Just then, Dean heard a growl in the distance. '_Here we go._' he thought as he prepared himself for a fight.

x~x~x

Sam sighed and flung himself down in the back seat of the Impala. This was ridiculous. He was able to fight just as well as Dean was when it came to hunting. It was so frustrating that their father obviously thought so little of him. Sam sighed again when a sudden chill wracked his lithe frame. Teeth chattering, he reached for the keys that were dangling in the ignition. He switched the car on and was pleased when he heard the rumbling purr of the motor. Sam turned the heater on, full blast, and relaxed back into the seat, thankful that the rain had ceased falling some time ago. He was just about to doze off, the toasty warmth of the car lulling him into slumber, when he heard something outside of the car. He jumped up and grabbed his knife from the floorboard before cautiously opening the door and looking around. Sam whipped his head to the side when he heard what sounded like heavy chains hitting one of the trees. He looked all around him, but was ultimately unable to decipher where the noise was coming from when it ceased all together. Deciding that it would be best I he wasn't disobeying a direct order when his dad and Dean came back, Sam turned to get back in the car. He didn't get very far, however, when a blinding pain coursed through his entire body, emanating from his head. As Sam fell to the wet, cold ground, the only thoughts that passed through his mind were of Dean and their father and the hope that they were alright. Quickly succumbing to the darkness, Sam never caught sight of his attacker.

x~x~x

With a final screech of agony, the creature that John and Dean had been after all night finally died. Looking at his father, Dean wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You okay?" he asked the man. John just nodded before grunting.

"You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Now, let's get back to Sammy."

When they returned to where John had parked the Impala, they were both shocked to the point of immobility. The back door of the car was opened and, upon closer inspection, they saw Sam's knife laying on the ground. Shaking himself from his stupor, Dean ran to the vehicle, checking the inside first, then shining his flashlight on the ground below. Seeing a dark spot of liquid covering the brown winter leaves, Dean reached trembling fingers down and felt to see just what it was. His stomach clenched painfully and his heart dropped when his fingers came back stained red.

"It's blood." he rasped, nearly inaudibly.

"What?" John exclaimed, running to the trunk of the Impala for his floodlight before he and Dean took off in search of Sam.

x~x~x

**TBC...**

**A/N:** There ya go! Chapter I of my first ever Supernatural fic. I know it's short and I do apologize for that. ^-^;;;; Now, R&R to tell me what ya think. Did you like it? Should I continue? Reviews make my heart all warm and fuzzy. ^-^

Reviews = inspiration = faster update!

Au revior!


End file.
